


Tickletober Day 12 - Hard Tickles [LATE]

by august_anon



Series: Tickletober 2020 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel (Supernatural), Ticklish Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Dean should know better than to start a tickle fight with an angel.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tickletober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949143
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Tickletober Day 12 - Hard Tickles [LATE]

**Author's Note:**

> Real talk, I have not watched SPN in ages and I don't think I ever got past season 10 lol. Nevertheless, this is the fandom that brought me to tickle fanfic and it will always hold a special place in my heart, so I wanted to write a couple SPN things during tickletober and see how it went! Fair warning, who knows how OOC this is lol. Day 13 is coming before I go to bed, and then I'm all caught up!!

There was a noise Cas had made, and Dean was determined to get him to make it again.

The problem was, Dean wasn’t sure how he got Cas to even  _ make _ the noise in the first place. He’d started a war he shouldn’t have (tickle wars with angels were dangerous, as they could very quickly gain the upper hand) and was frantically trying to keep his place on top: digging his fingers into every spot he could reach. Changing which spot he was targeting also helped keep his footing, since it distracted Cas enough that he couldn’t get the power to fight back.

But because of that, Dean had absolutely no clue what made Cas shriek so loud that he’d nearly blown out the lights.

“Dean!” Cas cried out. “Dean, please!”

“Come on,” Dean said, “just tell me where it was and it’ll be over so much faster!”

“No!”

“Then this is entirely your fault!”

Through Cas’s laughter, there was a low rumbling. Dean realized too late that it was a growl, as he was swiftly tackled backwards and pinned down by Cas in a very similar way to how Dean had just been pinning Cas.

“I let you have your fun,” Cas growled, though the effect was cut by how out of breath he was. “Now it’s  _ my _ turn.

Excitement and nerves in equal measure sent butterflies swarming through Dean’s stomach and he began trying to squirm out from under Cas. In response, Cas only pressed more of his weight down onto Dean. He was well and truly trapped.

“Now, let’s--let’s talk about this,” Dean tried, though he knew it was futile.

Cas gave him a sharp grin. “No, I don’t think so.”

Without warning, Cas’s hands dug  _ deep _ into the divots of Dean’s hips, and Dean found himself howling. He struggled and tried to push Cas away with the returned use of his hands, but Cas would’ve been too strong even  _ without _ Dean being incapacitated by his own laughter.

Dean wasn’t going anywhere for a long time. He couldn’t exactly find it in himself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed! Find me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
